


An Evil Within

by ImVeryConfused



Series: Short Tear Jerkers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crying, Forced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Past Abuse, Though Authour can Easily be Persuaded to write more, Torture, Writer loves comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVeryConfused/pseuds/ImVeryConfused
Summary: Neither Severus nor he had ever failed him on a mission since they were practically extensions of himself, carrying out tasks with as much as finesse as he would. As much as he had tried to rationalise Lucius' intent, he just could not understand the man’s actions unless he was attempting to sabotage the mission.orTom punishing Lucius for failing a mission has major consequences.Commence the angst!!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: Short Tear Jerkers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	An Evil Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssss. WARNING! OUTRAGEROUS USE OF SEMI COLONS. You have; been warned.

Lucius and Severus had always been Tom's closest friends. It had started when Tom was in his third year. He had seen the pair of second years around before, they were inseparable. Though he had never actually had a conversation with either of them before, he was incredibly intrigued. They first piqued his interest during a commotion in the Quidditch pitch with an older Slytherin. While there were strict rules against Slytherin fighting among each other in public, Lucius wasted no time in hexing a sixth year who was attempting to pick on Severus.

This interested Tom for many reasons. The first reason being that Lucius was a Malfoy. Malfoy's were know for being the perfect embodiment of Slytherin, never letting their mask drop for a second yet as Tom watched Lucius call out a litany of curses on the sixth year writhing on the ground, he could clearly see the rage on the boy's face. 'Certainly not Malfoy-like.' Tom thought but it was not necessarily a bad thing in his opinion. He had met Abraxas Malfoy once before and that was enough for him. He had been detestable. The second thing that interest him about the pair was the advanced level of curses that the blonde was spitting out. Some of the spells were borderline dark yet Lucius still had the confidence to be using them publicly in school. Tom could tell that it wasn’t just the actions of a foolish child who had heard the curse from his parents and was parroting them out not ready for the consequences. Lucius' actions were fueled by the rage of his friend potentially coming to harm, selecting spells so they would inflict the maximum pain though not enough to get him suspended. The third as final thing that interested Tom about the pair was Severus' expression. He did not look scared that he was about to be victimised by an older student or even shocked at the massive retaliation that his friend was taking. He stood behind Lucius; not helplessly of fearful but smiling as if he had some sort of sadist streak. It was the first time that Tom had saw the boy smiling like that. And it was absolutely sexy. He knew he had to get them both on his side.

Over the year Severus, Tom and Lucius had formed a trio. Tom trusted them with the deepest of secret knowing that they both had such unwavering loyalty; they would never betray him. For this very reason Tom Riddle sat on his throne in the meeting room in the Malfoy manor, completely perplexed as to why Lucius had betrayed him so.

He had placed Lucius on a mission, confident that he would carry out the mission successfully as always. Neither Severus nor he had ever failed him on a mission since they were practically extensions of himself, carrying out tasks with as much as finesse as he would. As much as he had tried to rationalise Lucius' intent, he just could not understand the man’s actions unless he was attempting to sabotage the mission. 

Tom heard the door creak open and he instantly already knew who it was. Closing his eyes, momentarily the troubling thoughts left Tom's mind as his lover wrapped him in strong arm. Resting his head against a firm chest, inhaling his calming scent Tom let out a loud sigh twisting so he could wrap his arms around his husband's thighs making him let out a small laugh. Severus had such a sexy laugh. Smiling into the black robes, Tom was content to stay in that position and forget about any issues he had.

"I take it that you heard about Luc." Severus said softly reaching up to stroke Tom's chestnut hair.

"Yes. I heard." Tom said or actually he tries to say but it came out as an unintelligible mumble ad his face was pressed into Severus' robes.

"What are you going to do about it?" Severus said with a hint of fear in his voice that no one else but his husband or Lucius would be able to detect.

Tom leaned back and looking into his husband eyes, still wrapped around his thighs. "I don't know Sev." Tom said a tired voice. "I really don't know because he messed up badly. I can't just let him off because it'll seem unfair to the others but..." Tom trailed off.

"You don't want to have to punish Luc." Severus finished for him, always able to understand what Tom meant with it being said. Tom nodded into Severus chest.

"It's been so long since I need to punish him. Not since then." Tom said tightening his grip on his husband. Splitting his soul to form horcruxes had a dramatic effect on Tom's mind causing him to go completely mad. Looking back at those 5 years it almost didn’t even feel like himself. He could only describe that phase as him stepping back and letting a madman guide his every action. Making horcruxes was something that he regretted every time he saw Severus' scars. Knowing had he had been the one to inflict such pain o his beloved made him so ashamed. After the first three he knew that he should stop but he became somewhat of and addiction. Each time he split his soul, the more cruel he became and the more torture he inflicted on Severus and his followers. The sixth split to soul marked the absolute pinnacle of his madness. He often woke up in the middle of the night after dreams filled with terrors of his casting agonising curses on his beloved who screamed in pain beneath him.

"It isn’t completely unwarranted though Marvolo." Severus said clearly fighting between his loyalty to his best friend and his husband.

"Luc has been acting really odd lately. Don't you remember last week when he was acting weird around the other death eaters?" Tom askes receiving an encouraging nod from Severus. "He refused to even stay for a drink. He left so quick. Would not even stay to eat. I know and i do have to punish him. Maybe it'll get him out of whatever weird phase he's in" Tom said resolutely, pushing his dark thought to the side. He was not Voldemort anymore and he would never be again. He couldn't ever be Voldemort again for his husband and son's sake.

"Neither Hadrian on Draco will be too happy with you though." Severus said absentmindedly stroking Toms hair.

"When are they ever?" Tom chuckled fondly. He had rescued Harry Potter from his abusive aunt and uncle when he was six. After Tom was freed of Voldemort, he was on a mission to collect all the horcruxes and re-join the parts of his soul together. He found out about the terrible, slave-like conditions the boy was living him, immediately took him in. Harry Potter was dead. Beaten to death by his horrible aunt and uncle. On the other hand, Hadrian Prince Gaunt Slytherin was thriving. He was in his sixth year in school in a loving relationship with his childhood friend Draco. Tom had gotten quite close to Draco throughout the years. It was impossible not to gravitate towards the boy as he always nearby and was a mini version of his best friend. Tom completely adored both children. They were going to chew his ear off about Lucius' punishment as both boys loved Lucius so much. To Draco, Lucius was the kind father who supported him throughout all his struggles even after his mother's death. To Harry Lucius was a caring uncle as well as the protective father of his boyfriend which sometimes sparked up a bit of drama between the two.

Hearing the door open distracted Tom from his thoughts as he untangled himself from his lover. He turned to see Lucius anxiously kneeling, bowing his head low so Tom couldn't see him. Tom's close friends and family didn't need to undergo such formalities, but Lucius was clearly kneeling as a sign that he accepted his failure. 

"My Lord." Lucius address him with a slightly shaky voice.

"Rise Lucius." Tom commanded and Lucius followed but didn’t release any tension from his frame. "I am very disappointed with your betrayal Lucius."

"I would never betray-" Lucius started.

"Don't interrupt me Luciussss." Tom hisses eyes darkening causing Lucius to flinch. Tom wasn't surprised to see Severus slightly jump beside him too. "You know how important it is to find all the horcruxes is for me. And yet you had the opportunity to retrieve Rowena's Diadem and you didn't. Why is that Lucius?"

"I would n-never betray you My Lord. As soon as we entered the Ravenclaw manor we felt the presence of the diadem and we manage to locate it. However, the was a child. A girl wearing the diadem and he life force was linked to it. I just found myself unable to take the object that she was relying on to live." Lucius said in a small voice watching the anger build up in Tom's eyes.

"You've killed many children for me in the past Lucius. So why was she any different?" Tom said with his eyes flashing, holding his wand threateningly.

"I just couldn't hurt her Tom. I’ve been meaning to tell you that I'm pr-" Lucius started but by this point Tom had had enough. He didn’t want to hear excuses, he wanted to express his disappointment.

/Crucio/

In seconds Lucius was on the floor writhing agony. It pained Tom to see Lucius in such a way, but he couldn't accept such a failure. Not when they were one horcrux away from gathering up all the pieces of his soul. Severus look increasingly uncomfortable at the pained screamed that Lucius let out. Through the wards, Tom felt Remus apparate into the manor so he quickly sent a strong spell binding the door shut. Remus had probably sensed Lucius' distress through their bond and was coming to assist him but Tom refused to let him intervene. Strong magic pulsed against the door a Remus tried to take down his spell but Tom knew that it would still be a long time before Remus would break through.

Lucius had tears coursing down his cheek splayed across the floor in a very Un-Malfoy-ish way.

"He's reacting quite strongly to it Tom." Severus whispered with a voice full of concern.

"He's just not used to it anymore love."

Severus looked at his screaming friend with sorrow. Lucius arms were wrapped around his mid-section, hair around him in a halo. Then Severus notice the small pool of blood forming.

"Marvolo stop he's bleeding!" Severus screeched causing Tom to immediately stop the spell. At the same time Remus crashed through the door, tearing through Tom's locking spell. He quickly ran to his sobbing mate crouching down and gathering him up in his arms with a look of horror on this face.

"He killed himmm. He killed himmmmmm" Lucius wailed loudly in his lover’s chest. Remus shushed his lover quietly muttering comforting words to him, but it did nothing to stop Lucius as he convulsed in sobs still screaming and crying but no one could understand what he was saying underneath all the tears. Remus was also glassy eyed, trying his best to stay strong for his distraught lover but he wanted to do nothing more than cry as well.

Tom watched the puddle of blood beneath Lucius grow in size, mortified. The cruciatus curse never made anyone bleed. Yes, it felt the red-hot irons being pressed against the entire surface of the skin and simultaneously being stabbed with countless sharp blades, but the only physical evidence of the curse should be the uncontrollable shaking afterward. 

"What the hell is wrong with you." Remus said in a broken voice allowing some tears to slip down his face. "What were you thinking using that curse on him?"

"Lucius failed a mission." Tom said sounding uncharacteristically unsure of himself, eyes locked on his sobbing friend. "He knew the consequences if he-" 

"HE'S FUCKING PREGNANT TOM!" Remus roared, eyes glowing a vibrant yellow as id the wold inside him wanted to jump out and rip Tom to shreds. Tom felt a cold sensation creep up his spine.

"I-i didn't..." Tom started but he wasn't able to get the words out as a tight knot formed in his throat. He felt like the Hogwarts Express had just rammed right into him. Lucius was pregnant? It all began to make sense now.

"Oh Merlin." Severus by his side whispered sprinting towards his hysteric friend. Kneeling beside him and taking one bloody hand in his own. "You're going to be okay." He whispered tearfully pulling out his wand and muttering out some spells. "He has to go to the infirmary right away."

Instantly, Remus picked up his husband picking him up bridal style and making a dash towards the infirmary. Severus was fast behind leaving Tom alone in the room in shock. His mind flitted through the memories as all the signs of Lucius being pregnant were there. Lucius had avoided social gatherings as there was always fire whiskey present. Fire whiskey was toxic to babies. Even a mother inhaling the fumes could be potentially damaging to the baby. Tom also knew that Lucius would never intentionally betray his trust as he was just as invested in collecting the horcruxes just as much as he was. It suddenly made sense that Lucius hadn't wanted to harm the child. Particularly with male pregnancies, child bearers become really protective towards all children. 

Tom grabbed his chocolate brown strands in his hand and began to pull on his hair painfully, not caring about the damage he was doing to his scalp but the damage he had done to his friend. Standing up, Tom quickly made his way to the infirmary praying to Merlin that by some miracle the child had survived and that Lucius was okay.

Outside the infirmary, Remus was crouched down in a heap on the floor, body shaking with sobs. Tom kneeled next to him placing a comforting hand on his back. Remus had Lucius' blood all over his hands and face, but he didn't seem to mind as he buried his face in his hands.

"T-they wo-wouldn't l-let m-m-me st-stay with h-him." He sobbed loudly.

"There doing their best they can to heal Lucius and the baby Remy." Tom said in a small voice, not really knowing how to comfort the man since he had been the one to inflict the pain. He had never seen his Remus like this before. Reaching out, Tom enveloped Remus in his arms as they sat there for what felt like hours. Then Severus emerged from the room, blood stained and looking quite distraught.

"How is he?" Remus was quick to ask shooting up out of Tom's embrace. 

"Luc is fine." Severus whispered, not meeting Remus' eye. "But the baby didn't make it."

Remus let out a loud pained howl, running into room to comfort his mate. 

As soon as Remus left, Tom let of a moan of frustration punching the wall beside him hard. Regretting it instantly, Tom shook his hand and inspected the damaged, bloody skin. On his first knuckle, the bone was slightly exposed. The blood had a slight delay before filling the wound sending blood pouring down his hand. This was nothing compared to Lucius pain though, Tom thought as he pulled his arm back to punch the bloody wall again. However, the impact didn't come as his mate grabbed his arm looking worriedly at him.

"Marvolo you are going to seriously hurt yourself." Severus chastised, also inspecting the wound which was now dripping in blood.

"This is the least of what i deserve Sev." Tom whispered. 

"You weren’t to know." Severus said quietly.

"The signs were all there Sev. And he was trying to tell me I’m sure of it." Tom said sadly with wild hand gestures spray blood all over the white walls.

Not knowing how to comfort his husband, Severus pulled Tom into a strong hug. The hug didn't last long though as he felt two people apparate into the manor.

"What the hell did you do to my father?" Came the angry voice of Draco Malfoy. Usually Draco would never even dare to raise his voice at Tom knowing that the more powerful wizard could easily best him. Tom turned to face Draco and saw that he was still in his Hogwarts robes, having clearly rushed here from school. His eyes were puffy and red from tears and his was breathing harshly, hand in hand with his boyfriend who was equally angry. "How could you crucio him when he was pregnant?" 

"I didn't know he was pregnant Draco." Tom said in a small voice.

"That's no fucking excuse." Draco swore approaching Tom menacingly but was held back by his boyfriend. “Your supposed to be his friend!”

"I know Drake. This is the biggest mistake that I’ve ever made. Had i known, i swear, I would have never used that curse on him." Tom said with a voice thick with emotion, tears threatening to spill. 

"He didn't WANT you to know!" Draco screamed, struggling to get out of Hadrian's grip. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got to Tom but it was definitely going to hurt. He wanted to do it with his bare hands.

"Why wouldn't Luc want me to know?" Tom whispered wracking though how he had wronged his friend to earn his distrust.

"He didn't want you to think him invalid." Hadrian answered giving his father a cool look, never been so disappointed with the man before. He was still struggling to hold Draco in place. "He still wanted to serve you, but he knew that if you found out about the pregnancy, you would give him less missions and he didn't want that."

"I would never have sent him to retrieve the diadem if i had known." Tom said miserably.

"We all know that Dad but the damage has been done." Hadrian said now pulling Draco away from Tom and Severus to a corner to calm his boyfriend down.

“What am I going to do?” Tom said miserably, launching himself onto Severus.

“You know exactly what you have to do Marvolo.” Severus said in his ‘Professor Snape voice’. “We have to go in there and face Lucius and Remus. Even if we didn’t know about the pregnancy, the foetus is dead. I think we really need to speak to them before things get worse. We both misjudged this situation.”

"You are wise as always my love.” Tom said pressing a quick kiss to Severus’ forehead and interlocking their fingers.

Tom heart was hammering against his chest as he began reached out to open the infirmary door. He had done this. He had killed his best friend’s baby and now he was willing to accept the consequences, no matter how harsh they would be. Remus was certainly going to hex him into an oblivion. From experience he knew that Remus would go to extreme lengths to protect his mate and cubs. Tom knew this when Remus instantly turned against the light for the sake of his cub, Hadrian. Remus had a deep hatred for Dumbledore for the years of abuse that Hadrian had been subjected to. Tom knew that he was putting his life at risk opening the doors. If the speed at which Remus took down his spell binding the door was anything to go by, Remus’ magic was raging.

When he opened the door, Tom thought his heart was going to give out on him due to the sight his walked in to. Lucius still shaking, looking smaller than Tom had ever seen him as he was swallowed by the huge blue hospital gown. His eyes were locked onto the wall on the other side of the room red and puffy from crying. Other than the tears running down his face, Lucius’ face held no emotion, eyes completely vacant. Standing next to him, Remus was sobbing with his arm wrapped tightly around his husband’s neck.

Neither of the had noticed Tom and Severus at the door.

“Sorry Remy.” Lucius said in a voice so small that Tom and Severus almost missed it.

“It’s not your fault Lu.” Remus chastised lightly.

“I should have just killed the girl. If I had, this wouldn’t have happened.” Lucius said with his eyes still fixed across the room as if he could see something that the other four occupants of the room could not.

“Look at me honey.” Remus said sitting on the bed next to Lucius and cupping his face in his hands. It took a while, but Lucius eventually shifted his silver eyes onto Remus’ yellow ones. Seeing his husband, Lucius was overcome with another wave of emotion and bottom lip began to tremble. Remus placed a chaste kiss on Lucius’ lips and pressed their foreheads together. “None of this was your fault. None of it. A terrible, terrible thing has happened but none of us were to know. So please don’t blame yourself. Ok?.”

“Ok.” Lucius choked out.

“I am the only one to blame here.” Tom announced, informing the couple of his presence. Lucius and Remus’ head quickly shot over to Tom and Severus.

“And I.” Severus admitted. 

“No Severus. This is all on me.” Tom said with an air or finality in his voice that told Severus not to press the matter. “I sent you on the mission. I cast the spell. I k-killed your baby.” Tom said with his voice full of tears. “I know that nothing I can say could ever truly make this up to you both, but I just want you to know that I am so sorry. You’re my best friend Luc and I love you so much.”

Remus looked like he was about to speak but Lucius beat him to it.

“I know it wasn’t your fault Tom.” He said with a smirk that didn’t fit on his tear-streaked face. “There’s just an evil inside you. Voldemort can’t stop fucking up all our lives.” Lucius gritted out. This struck Tom because Lucius never swore as he claimed it was the ‘language of the uneducated’. Lucius also never said the word ‘Voldemort’ as it held too much pain for him and his other followers. “All those nights that Sev would come to my house crying and bleeding because Voldemort had punished him for /breathing/. I would tell him that deep down, you really loved him, but you just found it hard to show him. But now I know the truth. You can’t love anything. You’re a monster Tom.”

Tears streaked down Tom’s face as he knew everything that Lucius was saying was the truth. Turning into Voldemort had been his biggest regret. Even after his regained control of himself and began putting his soul back together, he still felt like something inside him was tainted. He had hoped that finding the last piece of his soul would free him of this darkness but he knew deep down that nothing would be able to cleanse him.

“I know Lucius. I-I’m a monster. But if there is anything that I can do that would fix this, even just a bit, tell me.” 

“There is one thing.” Lucius said with his eyes drifting back tot the wall on the other side of the room, once again emotionless. He closed his eyes letting a moment of silence go by as everyone else in the room waited in anticipation for whatever Lucius would demand. “Kill me.”

As soon as the word slipped out of Lucius mouth, the room erupted in sounds of protest from Severus and Remus. Remus wrapped a protective arm around Lucius, inner wolf growling, daring Tom to harm his mate.

“What?” Tom asked quietly, not quite believing that he heard correctly.

“Kill me!” Lucius shouted, eyes locking with Tom’s. The blonde had the eyes of a man who had given up. “I can’t go on like this. I won’t be able to faithfully serve you so you might as well just end me now.”

Bile rose up Tom’s throat as he realised that even after all he had put his friend through, Lucius was still thinking about Tom’s best interests.  
“Never.” 

“Why?” Lucius said sounding hopeless. 

“Because you’re my best friend.” Tom reasoned sounding young. 

“You were my best friend too.” Lucius said slumping to rest his back on his husband.

“Leave.” Remus growled at Tom who quickly complied 

“I’m sorry.” Tom whispered for the last time catching a glimpse of Severus who was pale and crying. As he apparated away, Tom vowed that he would never bring harm to his family again. To do that he had to stay away. Far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! This is a oneshot.
> 
> Psssssst. I can be easily persuaded to write a second chapter.
> 
> Psssssssssssst. I'm a whore for comments.


End file.
